


On the Outside Looking In

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Meet the Family, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy becomes an official member of the Avengers however they have no idea about her year long relationship with their very own Black Widow. Natasha is against revealing their relationship and is torn between her own insecurities and demons and the woman that she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Natasha/Daisy story that I have ever written so I hope that it it okay :)   
> This story was requested by Skimmonshoot.  
> Thank you very much for your fic idea! I hope that you enjoy!

“Nervous?”

Natasha glanced over at Daisy in the passenger seat of her black Corvette. She was trying to act casual. Both of them were. However, the atmosphere in the vehicle was anything but causal.

Daisy met her eyes briefly and then continued to stare absently out the window. She knew that Nat was the nervous one here. She knew that this new development in her life could complicate things for their relationship. But it was her choice and despite Natasha’s original doubts, she had supported her girlfriend.

“You don’t need to be nervous. They won’t bite. Go I there, show them what Quake is really made of and the Avengers won’t know what hit them.” Natasha continued to fill the air.

It wasn’t just joining the Avengers that were making Daisy’s palms sweat and her shoulders tense. She could fight and she could hold her own. That wasn’t in question. Her girlfriend being the freaking Black Widow was what was heavy on her mind.

Sure they had fought together in the past, which was how they met, but being on a full time world saving team. Watching the other in dangerous and life threatening situations, what would that do for their relationship?

Also, there was the little issue of the team and the world not having any idea that they were a couple. Daisy hadn’t even told Coulson or May. Why tell them? Daisy and Natasha were happy together and their relationship never interfered with their work. How was that going to change now that they were going to be fighting side by side with some of the most annoyingly quarrelsome super humans alive?

Daisy took her eyes off the scenery outside the window which was moving at an unusually slow pace for Natasha. She sighed, loud enough for the woman next to her to hear, “I know, I guess I’m a little nervous. About the people not the work.” She added confidently.

Natasha winked at her, “That’s my girl. You just focus on the fighting and let me handle the assholes that I work with.”

“Oh you love them. I know you do.”

Natasha grinned, “I do. Doesn’t mean they’re not assholes.” She reached over and squeezed Daisy’s hand, “But seriously, I know that this might be difficult keeping us a secret, especially from Steve, the gossiping old man, but what we do in our spare time is our choice not theirs.”

Daisy actually felt a little twinge of hurt from that sentence even though she chuckled at the poke at Captain America. She looked away again, “You really don’t want to tell them?”

Natasha Romanov was one the greatest spies and fighters to ever live, she was practically indestructible and infallible in the face of danger. She had been born into, trained into, molded into a fighting machine and she had been in this business a lot longer than the new and upcoming “Quake”.

Daisy understood why she would want to keep her relationship with the random inhuman a secret but a part of her still wished, for the sake of vanity that they could wear their love out in the open, with a flag for all to see.

Maybe something like this…

“Daisy Johnson has screwed, kissed and made breakfast for The Black motherfucking Widow: Suck it!”

Dramatic or not the thought was tempting.

Natasha’s lips thinned and her features tensed, “I just think that maybe now is not the time.” She said softly as if talking to herself.

Daisy would wait this out, because she cared about this cold blooded killer who also happened to own a “Kiss the cook” apron and sleep with a stuffed Halloween spider that a little girl had given to her after the Chitauri attack. However, in most circumstances Daisy would say that to be ashamed of your girl was the best way to lose your girl.

Daisy was so zoned out that she barely even noticed that they had parked and that Nat was staring at her. The concern in her face was noted and appreciated but Daisy was feeling a lot more insecure than she usually did.

She took a deep breath and then said in her most confident voice, “Lets do this.”  
They didn’t hold hands of course but Daisy stayed close to her girlfriend as they walked to the new meeting room. Natasha seemed distant and cold which only put the new Avenger even more on edge. 

They made their way to the location and Daisy’s heart jumped as they approached the door. She tried to use Natasha as a shield but her girlfriend stopped before they got to it.

She put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, “I need to go take care of something, sweetie, I’ll meet you in there in a couple of minutes. Knock ‘em dead.” She added with a wink.

Daisy felt her brain go numb but she nodded anyway and turned to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob and opening the door to the where the rest of the Avengers were waiting for her.

 

.

.

.

 

Natasha turned away as her girlfriend entered the room and the door closed behind her. She whipped out her phone and immediately hacked Starks crappy security system (At least crappy for her skills) and then accessed the security camera’s in the room.)

She felt like this day was even more important than Daisy realized, it was more than a career change. It was the uncertainty that they would be bringing into their relationship. Natasha tried to shake off the crippling thoughts and visions of Daisy lying dead on the concrete or being tortured by some villain. They punched the air right of Natasha’s lungs.

She wanted so badly to announce to the world that they were together but that entailed things that she didn’t know if she was ready for. To do that would lock in their relationship, the good things but also the weakness that came with being in—she wasn’t going to think about it.

Nightmares about her teammates dying already haunted her, but the idea of Daisy. The smile in the dark place. Her personal kryptonite. Leaving her was too much for her to handle.

Not to mention that announcing their relationship would also force Natasha to face the fact that she truly cared about someone and that she hoped that they would never leave. They had been together for nearly a year and nobody knew but them, but to Natasha that gave her an out. For emergencies and for when she felt she could no longer protect the woman she loved. 

She shook off those thoughts and looked at her phone as the various security cameras popped up on her screen. Daisy was just now entering the room where their various teammates were sat around a long wooden table. Even through the screen she could see that her girlfriend was horribly nervous.

Steve stood up first, of course, and walked up to her with his hand out professionally. Steve always had to be the one to greet any newcomers, partially because he was the leader and partially because he wanted to get a read on their character. They shook hands but Daisy’s other hand reached up and patted his arm unconsciously. Natasha smiled and shook her head; everyone had that reaction when they first met Captain America. He brushed off the little invasion of space with his usually humility.

Natasha could practically hear his speech if he found out that they were dating, something about being emotionally compromised and jeopardizing their missions. It would be the same old speech that every leader ever had recited in their mirror a thousand times. Although, those reasons never seemed to occur to him even though he was currently in a two year relationship with the freaking Falcon. His teammate and his partner.

He didn’t know that she knew but she did and she would have no problem using that little detail against him.

She stopped for a moment. Why was she preparing a comeback to Cap when they weren’t going to expose their relationship?

Everyone was talking now and Daisy was fielding questions, her shoulders were still tense but she seemed to be handling this like a pro. Steve was going around the room being the diplomat and introducing everyone while explaining why Daisy was chosen to join the Avengers.

Everyone nodded and greeted her politely from their chairs and Natasha was pleased with how the whole meeting was going so far. Until that is… They got to Tony Stark.

Steve gestured to Ironman and instead of staying put he stood up and walked around the table. He offered his hand and she took it, he flashed a bright smile and Natasha’s stomach turned. She knew that look. It was the same flirty look that he had used on her after they first met.

She didn’t know why but her insides seemed to be burning up as she watched the interaction through her phone. Was he trying to chat her up? Her jaw clenched, he better not be, he knew what she would do if he... But, she remembered, he didn’t know. As far as he knew she was just a young attractive superhero without a partner.

He reached up and patted her upper arm with a laugh and it took all of Natasha’s self control not to burst through those doors, pick him up and sit his ass back down.

This was her fault, however, no one but hers and now she was paying for it. 

Something dawned on her as she watched her teammates laughing at something Daisy said with Tony standing way to close to her girlfriend for comfort.

It was fueled by pure jealousy, she knew that, it was.. childish the way she was feeling but as the initial green eyed monster faded away for her logical mind to take precedence she realized that she was standing alone in a hallway while the woman she cared most about was currently experiencing a milestone in her life.

She was standing on the outside looking in.

A quick vision flashed though her mind of Daisy with someone else, happy and proud together while Natasha stood on the outside. If she lost her girlfriend, it would be her fault. What a pathetic thing, she thought.

A spy, a superhero, a woman whose name struck fear into the hearts of the wicked and she couldn’t even muster up the courage to woman up and be there for someone she loved because she was scared. Of commitment, nonetheless?

Pathetic.

The Black Widow was not pathetic.

She put her phone in her pocket and strode forward, her face like stone. She pushed open the door with enough force to make everyone in the room turn to look at her.

Daisy was in the middle of them, staring at her in confusion.

Steve’s voice broke through her concentration. “Natasha, this is our newest member, Daisy Johnson. Quake.”

Natasha didn’t break her stride towards her girlfriend; she pushed Tony to the side with effortless strength.

“Nice to meet you Quake.” She said boldly just as she wrapped her arms around the newest Avenger, dipped her down with the grace of a dancer and kissed her proudly. She ignored the shocked stares of her teammates and the general air of confusion in the room.

When they broke off the kiss Daisy stared at her, wide eyed and breathless, “You’re okay with this?” She asked quietly.

Natasha nodded solemnly, “More than anything.”

It was then that Clint stood up in his chair and pointed to the two women “I FREAKING KNEW IT!”


End file.
